LaCienega Boulevardez
'LaCienega Boulevardez'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0060502/?ref_=tt_cl_t8 is a fictional character from Disney Channel's The Proud Family. She is voiced by Alisa Reyes. History She is Hispanic, snotty friend of Dijonay, Zoey and sometimes Penny. She is wealthy, beautiful and is the most popular girl in school. She once spread a rumor about Penny and nerdy boy Myron. Personality Despite her beauty, LaCienega is stuck up and conceited, but deep down inside, she's insecure and a little jealous of Penny because she's more down to earth. She and Penny constantly antagonize each other and Penny is usually stuck with her. In the show, LaCienega is able to convince her parents and the Prouds that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, while in the fact, she is arrogant, vain, snobbish, and obnoxious. However, deep down she likes Penny a bit, but would never publicly show it. She is also in an R&B girl band called L.P.D.Z. Episode Appearances *''Suga Mama's Believers'' *''Wedding Bell Blues'' *''It Takes a Thief'' *''Bring It On'' *''Strike'' *''Rumors'' *''Tiger Whisperer'' *''Spelling Bee'' *''She's Got Game'' *''Forbidden Date'' *''Don't Leave Home Without It'' *''Seven Days of Kwanzaa'' *''The Party'' *''Love Thy Neighbor'' *''I Had a Dream'' *''I Love You Penny Proud'' *''Puff's Magic Adventure'' *''Enter the Bullies'' *''Hip-Hop Helicopter'' *''Romeo Must Wed'' *''A Star Is Scorned'' *''A Hero for Halloween'' *''Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thingy, Baby'' *''Poetic Justice'' *''Hooray for Iesha'' *''Camping Trip'' *''Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny'' *''Boot Camp'' *''One in a Million'' *''Tween Town'' *''Hmmm... Tastes Like...'' *''There's Something About Rene'' *''Adventures in BeBe-Sitting'' *''Surf and Turf'' *''Johnny Lovely'' *''The Camp,... the Counselor,... the Mole,... and the Rock'' *''Penny Potter'' *''Monkey Business'' *''Thelma and Luis'' *''Election'' *''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly'' *''Smackmania 6: Mongo vs. Mama's Boy'' *''Twins to Tweens'' *''Culture Shock'' *''Who You Callin' a Sissy?'' *''Psycho Duck'' Trivia *La Cienaga translates as "the wetlands" or "the swamp" in Spanish. *Ironically, although she is ashamed of her big feet, when LaCienaga was crowned the winner in a beauty contest by Wizard Kelly, she was supremely confident on stage wearing a leotard and being barefoot. *It was revealed in "Love Thy Neighbor" that LaCienega has big duck-like feet and she's also a good swimmer and that she seems to wear water shoes when she goes to the beach or to the pool. **However, there are four episodes that shows LaCienaga's feet to be normal size instead of big. #In "Hip Hop Heilcopter" LaCienega feet are shown to be normal size when she,Penny,Zoey and Dijonay wore their outfits on live tv. #In "A Star Is Scorned" LaCienaga feet are shown to be small when she is wearing platform sandals. #In "Crouching Trudy, Hidden Penny" When LaCienega was barefooted for almost the entire episode, her feet are shown to be normal. #In "Pyshco Duck" when after Penny saved Chester from drowing, LaCienege feet are small. *LaCienega and her mother Sunset are named after La Cienega Boulevard and Sunset Boulevard, two Los Angeles area arterial roads that meet in West Hollywood, California. Gallery LaCienega Boulevardez/Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Boulevardez Family Category:LPDZ Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three